Rey Finn
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: Despues de desparecer junto con el Rey Helado por 3 años, los amigos de Finn pierden las esperanzas justo cuando un ejercito de humanos aparecen para Conquistar a todos, Desde Aaa aparecen algunos invitado para dar patadas, mientras Finn muestra su nueva cara.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ¿Por qué en vez de seguir las historias que tengo hago otras?... a saber.

Bueno esta es una historia de Adventure Time, la idea me rondaba la cabeza después de un rato de Solo oír BURN IT DOWN- Linkin Park.

No sé qué más decir así que ¡vamos de una vez!

* * *

><p>- ¡DULCE PRINCESA!, ¡DULCE PRINCESA!- Mentita gritaba como loco de nuevo a la puerta al laboratorio de la monarca del dulce reino solo se molestó en dejar pasar al dulce ser.<p>

Mentita corrió en cuatro hasta llegar a la sala más oscura donde la Bonibell se encargaba de completar un aparato, soldándolo… en la oscuridad.

- Que sucede mentita- Bonibell no volteo a ver a su mayordomo ya que _ese_ experimento sería el que lo traería de vuelta a él, ¿acaso nadie entendía que estar encerrada 2 meses en su cuarto solo significaba que trabajaba en algo importante?, tal parece que no.

- Señora es importante…

- Otro bandido entro a la ciudad- eso no era ella sabía perfectamente que desde hace tres meses que ninguna criatura entraba a su dulce reino.

- No señora.

- Marceline se decidió a crecer y volver de la Nocheosfera- desde ese _Día _la vampiresa no se dignaba a volver por miedo a acertar esa realidad.

- No señora.

- Mi hermano por fin mando los informes de entrega de los documentos- otra razón para abandonar el dulce reino original y formar el suyo propio en Ooo… el maldito papeleo.

- No señora.

La dulce princesa dejo la soldadura, se quitó lo lentes de protección y con una cara de los mil demonios:

- ¿¡ENTONCES PARA QUE CARAJOS ME LLAMAS!?- La cara de pocos amigos que tenía la dulce princesa incitaba a manchar lo pantalones y salir corriendo por tu vida de forma patética y un tanto amanerado, el dulce ser se ocultó detrás de la cama de Bonibell.

- E-es q-que es e-ese día del año- después de recobrar su cordura y de que su mayordomo su valor esta suspiro desde ese día hace 3 años en un 22 de agosto todo alrededor de ella se vino abajo.

**Flashback hace 3 años.**

Otra vez la misma rutina, el rey helado secuestrándola para poder al fin casarse con ella, la dulce princesa esperaba que llegaran los 2 héroes de todo Ooo, golpearan al viejo para poder irse, aunque de hecho hace más de 2 semanas que no veía a Finn o a Jake, desde que paso lo de su brazo, pero reamente no era algo de lo que preocuparse, el siempre estaría hay para salvarla, protegerla y… ¿amarla?, Si amarla su ego la hacía creer que ella estaría primero que todo lo demás, ¿cierto?.

No, no siempre.

Ahora de nuevo, atrapada por el viejo, ni se molestó en buscarle el sentido a lo que hacía el viejo rey, aun en el fondo era Simon pero que tan en el fondo, la curiosidad de la princesa siempre la dejaba con una duda en la mente, después de divagar alrededor de una hora sus o mejor dicho su héroe llego, como siempre sin su brazo derecho y con una nueva mirada de pocos amigos.

- Dejar ir a la princesa, rey helado- el tono de Finn le congelaría la sangre a cualquiera con un céntimo de cordura.

Lástima que el rey no la tuviera.

- Ahora si Chamaco perro te daré de tus pataditas- el rey se lanzó con la mirada directa al joven que desvió la mano del rey hacia otra parte, lo tomo del cuello con su mano derecha y lo apretó contra la pared de hielo.

- La verdad ya me tienes harto, sino fuera por Marceline ten en cuenta que el reino helado necesitaría un nuevo líder- la princesa desde su celda no creía lo que oía, Jake le dijo que Finn estaba algo perdido, pero esto no era estar perdido eso era estar loco, su atención se desvió a un brazo que se formaba de la nada, traslucido, sin carne ni hueso, un brazo psi tico, lo investigaría después, a todo caso ella era su dueña… es decir su amiga.

- AH chamaco siempre molestando cuando estoy con la princesa, ¡ya verás!- El rey empezó a llenar sus manos de magia mientras el brazo de energía de Finn chocaron generando un vórtice que los consumió a ambos sin dejar rastros…

Desde ahí todo se vino abajo.

Bonibell decidió contar todo, Los habitantes del dulce reino lloraron como nunca al saber la pérdida de su mayor héroe, Jake se mantuvo en una depresión total hasta que por fin decidió dejar la casa del árbol sabiendo que su hermano jamás volvería, Los reinos de todo Ooo clamaron su nombre junto con sollozos, al igual que cada persona que llego a conocerlo, el reino helado se volvió parte del dulce reino en apenas tres semanas, Tronquitos y el sr. Cerdo le contaban al pequeño bebe Linch todo sobre Finn, todos lloraron, sufrieron y se lamentaron… salvo por una persona: Marceline la cual negó rotundamente ese hecho y al final para ocultar el dolor acepto el trabajo de su padre por fin.

La reina Flama se mantuvo estoica aunque en el fondo quería gritar el nombre de quien le enseño el camino del bien, de quien amo y sobre todo de su único amigo sincero.

Muchos pensarían que mal poblaría hasta el último rincón de Ooo pero no fue así, es mas poco a poco todos los males fueron desapareciendo misteriosamente, al cabo de tres semanas de la "Muerte" del humano y el rey helado todo era paz y tristeza.

**End Flashback.**

Todo eso en apenas 3 años Glob sin duda se divertía con el dolor de otros, bufo un poco, le hizo una señal a mentita para que se retirara, tenía una leve migraña de tanto recordar la entristecía y dolía tanto que si no fuera por….

- ¡Mama!- como rayo, un borrón dorado tiro a la princesa al suelo, la monarca levanto la vista y sobre ella se mostraba una sonriente niña de apenas 3 años con el cabello dorado y esponjoso como algodón de azúcar, de piel semi rosada con los ojos cafés y portando un hermoso vestido blanco, esa niña la cual la llamaba madre que venía de un mechón de cabello del ultimo humano y de su composición de caramelo, era su hija y también de Finn, lo único que evitaba mandar al demonio a todo.

- Gumi… hija te he dicho que no corras en el cuarto de mama- Bonibell se contrajo de corazón al ver a la niña escondiendo su linda carita en su pecho- Está bien baja a desayunar, hoy es un día muy especial.

La niña alzo la vista con sus tiernos ojos hacia los de su madre, esta sintió que su corazón se llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible, si solo Finn estuviera para velar… seguro se hubiera vuelto eufórico al saber de una niña con su ADN y el de ella unidos, jejeje eso sería digno de recordar, en especial su expresión, dejo de lado sus divagaciones y rápido se dirigió a la ducha.

La pequeña Gumi observo el proyecto de su madre, raro como siempre, no sabía que le veía su madre a eso, la verdad irse de aventura con Jake Jr. Suena mejor que pasar una semana entera dentro de un laboratorio haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo, a veces se preguntaba como seria su papa o cuales serían sus gustos, su madre le dijo que lo conocería algún día y ella creía eso.

Su madre salió de la ducha con una bata le informo que se bañara y vistiera, algo que hizo, una ducha rápida para después vestirse de un tierno vestido rosa pálido como el de su madre de niña, luego vio a su madre con él con el típico feo vestido, cosa que jamás mencionaría. Al menos hasta que su padre vuelva.

- ¿lista Gumi?-

- Lista mama.

Ambas, dulce ser e hibrida de dulce ser-humano, caminaron guiadas por el mayordomo mentita hasta el balcón donde desde la calle todo el dulce reino incluidos pingüinos de recientemente obtenido reino helado, Gunter y su pandilla y también ese extraño gato místico que salió de ¿ella/el?, muchos sollozaban aun por la conmemoración del fin de la vida del héroe De Ooo, pero felices de saber que gracias a él todo era paz en el dulce reino.

- Estimado pueblo del dulce reino….- a partir de ahí empezaba el discurso anual para recordar Finn sin saber que en ese lugar y en la Nocheosfera se desencadenaría la peor de las guerras.

**(-)**

- ¡Maldito Papeleo!- Aunque sea difícil de creer, ese oscuro ser de traje negro, corbata roja y figura envidiada era Marceline Abaader, que desde hace 3 años tomo el control total de la parte Norte de la Nocheosfera, daba igual cual parte fuera, norte, sur era la misma porquería envuelta en llamas, demonios y vampiros de siempre, sazonada con el estúpido papeleo ¡ahora sabia porque su padre le pedía con tantas ganas que aceptara su trabajo!, mierda mejor reenvía los documentos a su tía de la cual no sabe nada en más de hace mucho tiempo.

- Señorita Marceline, todavía no recibimos noticias de la parte sur de la Nocheosfera o de su tía- como vino se fue el demonio mensajero, la monarca del lugar solo bufo, movió su vista por todo el lugar para detenerse en una foto enmarcada de sus "héroes de pacotilla", jajaja era de contradictorio que una vampiresa/demonio se sintiera mal por la desaparición de un héroe o mejor dicho de un humano, tomo la foto sonriéndole a los héroes o mejor dicho al héroe.

- 3 años y sigues en mi maldito y muerto corazón Finn, ¿porque el destino me odia así?- antes de continuar con todo su auto lamentación un temblor en el piso la molesto, ¿cómo demonios pasa un terremoto diario?, aunque este era algo ¿diferente?, bueno esto era la Nocheosfera no tenía por qué ser precisamente "normal".

"BOOMMM"

"BOOOMM"

"BOOOMMM"

Tres explosiones seguidas, no era normal, con una es suficiente, tres era como decir que los estaban atacando, pero, nadie seria así de suicida ¿verdad?, que clase de retardado metal ataca una dimensión llena de demonios, vampiros e híbridos de ambas razas, seguro algún vampiro o demonio con sueños de grandezas, y húmedos con ella, que serían vilmente arruinados.

- Señorita Marceline, ¡nos atacan!- grito a pulmón su secretario, esta bufo tomo su Hacha-bajo de la pared y fue en camino de la puerta, al abrirla tuvo que contenerse de no gritar, una estaca le dio directo en la pierna derecha.

- Mierda- Cayo de seco en el suelo, sus ojos no creía lo que tenía a simple vista, sobre el cielo de su reino, naves, naves de metal increíblemente avanzadas lanzando rayos laser blancos sobre todo ese lugar sobre todos los demonios de ahí, muertos al instante en que el rayo los cubría.

Uno de los rayo la ilumino, pero no laser sino una simple lámpara contra su rostro, tenía una de esas naves sobre ella, está a imples diferencias con las otras tenía una "H" al costado en color dorado de donde sale un hombre con un horripilante (según Marceline) abrigo blanco con pelaje en el cuello, con uno pantalones negros con zapatos de igual color, su piel rosada, cabello castaño y ojos avellana dejaba en claro algo él era…

- ¿Humano?-

- Good Morning señorita Marceline, permítame preséntame: Soy Amudeos Grimm he venido a ¿cómo se dice?….- Te hordas de demonios saltaron hacia el humano que todavía tenía la mano en la barbilla pensando en las palabras correctas pero antes de que los demonios lo alcanzaran el humano elevo la mano para que después cayeran muertos sus atacantes, con una sonrisa demoniaca que solo Marceline soportaría el humano cayo en cuenta en las palabras.

- Ah sí, he venido a _Matarla y conquistar la Nocheosfera_- Justo pronunciadas esas palabras ocurrieron tres cosas:

Un cuerpo cayó del cielo.

Su palacio exploto.

Y le clavaron una estaca en el pecho.

Con dolor pero todavía viva Marceline desvió la mirada al cuerpo perteneciente a

- ¿Papa?- Marceline, no lo creía hay en el suelo a unos escasos metros se encontraba el cuerpo tieso de su padre, al cual se le notaba una expresión de terror, ojos dilatados y múltiples hoyos en el cuerpo.

- Si dio bastante pelea, el desgraciado quería quitarme el alma… lástima que fuera más fuerte que el- el chico se acomodó el abrigo y apunto sus manos hacia Marceline que no procesaba la información, ¿un humano mato a su padre?, ¡es una jodida broma!, ni Finn estuvo tan cerca, y ahora la mataría a ella, solo le dio un vistazo al cielo rojo, se despidió de todos sus amigo sabiendo que sería su fin, solo antes de cerrar le cayó en la nariz.. ¿Un copo de nieve?

**(-)**

Hace un segundo esto no estaba pasando, el dulce reino, sus guardianes y la mayoría de sus habitantes, masacrados por completo, Gumi se aferraba a su madre mientras lloraba y pedía que todo pasara rápido, esta a su vez nunca estuvo más maravillada y asustada a la vez, naves de combate destruyendo su reino, humanos con armas de fuego matando a sus súbditos, tecnología tan "cautivante" como esa sin duda era algo digno de investigación, eso dejo de importarle cuando noto a un hombre de tez morena, ojos verdes y de cabello canoso con un uniforme que consistía demasiado en el blanco(para hacerse una idea hagan como que es el uniforme del Vandenreich de Bleach), caminando parsimoniosamente hacia ella.

- Un verdadero placer dulce princesa, me disculpo por el desorden pero descuide una vez muerta no se preocupara más por eso- el moreno saco un revolver y un hacha de color negro carbón- como quiere morir su majestad, ¿con tecnología o la antigua?, personalmente prefiero el hacha es más "honorable".

- ¿Porque hacen esto?- Bonibell le cubría los ojos a su hija para que no viera lo que les pasaría a continuación.

- La verdad, no es nada personal pero nos esmeramos acabando con todas las bestias peligrosas y ahora tomaremos lo que ahora es nuestro, pero bueno…. Adiós- el hombre tomo el hacha de las dos manos y pretendió darle un corte limpio a la princesa que solo escucho e sonido de dos metales chocando.

- Siempre dije que mi hermana era demasiado estricta y que alguien iba a terminal por hartarse pero creo que tu no entras en ese caso- esa voz la conocía a la perfección, Bonibell abrió los ojos y la sorpresa de su vida, delante de ella deteniendo el hacha con un pequeña daga con su cabello rosa, piel más blanca de la que recordaba, con una gabardina de color pastel arriba de una camisa naranja y pantalones negros fucsia militares, y botas de combate rojas con la punta de acero.

- ¿Gumball?- frente a ella ya hacia el líder del dulce reino original, con una cara un tanto divertida mientras mantenía la presión sobre su daga, antes de continuar ambos su atacante y hermano desaparecieron muy rápido para siquiera ver la silueta de ambos.

**(-)**

La esfera de energía salió disparada de las palmas de Amudeos hacia Marceline que cerró los ojos rezando a Drácula un fin rápido, algo que con un muro de hielo entre ella y el ataque el dejo se evaporo en el aire.

- Discúlpame de ante mano Marcy- esa voz… no podía ser cierto ¿acaso?, el hay… imposible- pero voy a llenar a tu reino de puro hielo.

La chica de más de 1.000 años movió lentamente su rostro a la izquierda para ver a un joven de no más de 23 años, con el cabello platinado y de punta, con un abrigo de piel blanco, piel rosada, ojos turquesa profundo, pantalones de combate militar negros y en su mano derecha una Katana.

- Simon.

**Continuara**.

* * *

><p>Ok, corten, peguen e impriman, verán como todas mi nuevas historia, os dejare a vosotros si la continuo o no, ustedes deciden, recuerden lo Reviews.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jake the dog, no hacía mucho desde la "muerte" de su querido hermano, llevar el sombrero de su padre junto con un chaleco no es mucho cambio, ahora vivía con su novia ahora esposa, visitaba muy seguido a todos sus hijos, mantenía solo una relación laboral con la princesa Bonnibell, ya que en vez de buscar como de alguna forma recuperar a su hermano se dignó a crear una niña que jamás conocería a su padre, por último y menos importante Su temor hacia Marceline abadeer se convirtió en odio después de que infantilmente fingiera que alguna vez le importo Finn.<p>

- hay canijo, mira nada más la hora se me hace tarde- como todo 22 de agosto desde hace 3 años Jake pasaba todo un día entero en la casa del árbol, solo sin nadie que lo molestara siempre recordando los buenos días.

Se estiro del cuerpo y puso manos a la obra para empezar con su dulce dolor, paso por los lugares relevantes, el reino fuego, la casa de cada uno de sus hijos, fue donde tronquitos y el cerdo para ver como seguía el pequeño Linch al cual decidieron llamar Jeremy, ignoro por completo a la invitación de mentita para ir al dulce reino, al fin después de una mañana tranquila llego a su destino: la casa del árbol.

- Ah toy solito ahora- el canino amarillo pero justo en la punta de la casa noto a dos personas vestidas iguales mientras colocaban un extraño aparato que titilaba en luces, Jake se estiro hasta a punta para ver a los sujetos que parecían gemelos puesto que poseían cabellos y ojos marrones también unos uniformes blancos, uno con gafas y otro con un arma de fuego.

- Matías ¿cuánto tardaras en colocar la bomba?- el hermano del arma parecía aburrido jugando con algunas ramas del árbol- Yo sabía que era mala idea matar a todos los monstruos y animales mutados, ¡nos quedamos sin diversión!- exclamo eufórico el del arma mientras soltaba balas a aire.

- Cálmate Oru, seguro después de colocar la bomba te buscamos una linda esclava ¿Si? Hermanito- el de gafas ajustabas unas cosas cuando llego Jake.

- Haber jovencitos, ¿qué creen que hacen en mi casa?- Los gemelos se dieron vuelta con cara de pocos amigos el de gafas se las quito para observar mejor, el del arma parecía saltar en su lugar- Preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?- Jake convirtió su mano en una masa de púas para amenazar a los hermanos que todavía no identificaba como humanos.

- Hermano, hermano, hermano, ¡PUEDO MATARLO!, ¡SIEMPRE QUISE MATAR UN PERRO PARLANTE!- La locura del aparentemente menor dejo a Jake descolocado con la forma tan directa de decir que lo mataría.

- Haz lo que quieras, ya está lista la bomba unos 3 segundos y adiós a todos los mutantes que quedan- ante lo de bomba Jake trato de agarrar el aparato pero una bala le atravesó la pata mientras otra se fue dirigida a su cabeza que con estirarla un poco se escapó del ataque.

- ¡JAJAJAJ!, ¡SI SABES PELEAR AHORA VEAMOS SI SABES BAILAR!, _**¡BALLET OF BULLETS!**_- De la nada alrededor salieron cientos de armas de fuego que ubicaron a Jake como objetivo.

El perro en el suelo abrió los ojos a más no poder…

*Click*

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

Golpe contra golpe, hacha contra dagas, ninguno ni Gumball ni el humano daban tregua en cuanto a los ataque cambiaban de dirección constantemente, después de correr alrededor de los resto del aun en plena destrucción del dulce reino de su herma Gumball parecía ponerse más serio conforme veía el caos.

- Siempre creí que lo humanos eran capaces de gran compasión, pero parece que tu gente no es capaz de algo más que destrucción- Gumball se mostraba impaciente en cuanto a su enemigo.

- Curioso que alguien que tiene 50% de ADN humano critique a una de las razas que le dan su ser, después de todo sin nosotros usted Ex-príncipe Gumball no es nada, ¿o acaso olvida quien es su líder?- el hombre empezó a rotar el hacha en su ejes mientras el revolver ganaba un color rojo vivo- _**Fire Storm**_- el hombre soltó un corte hacia Gumball que lo envolvió en un tornado para después disparar una bala roja.

*BOMMM*

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

Marceline no procesaba lo que tenía en frente, Simón estaba… estaba…. Dándoles una soberana paliza, Cada bala se congelaba antes de llegar a él, cada estocada de las espadas era esquivada y devuelta con mil veces más dolores cortesía del hielo que les congelaba la sangre en el acto de ser cortados, luego el tipo que expulsaba energía parecía estar molesto y vociferaba algo de que debieron traer el equipo de verdad y no esos juguetitos, pero luego vio como Simón se acercaba a él con una sonrisa marcada al igual que Amudeos.

- Jajaja, eso es ven aquí Hyorinmaru, Te matare y obtendré un ascenso- el joven lanzo miles de bolas de energía hacia Simón que permaneció estoico en su lugar hasta que elevo el filo de su espada al aire.

- Créeme que no tengo tiempo que perder con alguien como tú, Finn se molestaría conmigo si no termino la misión así que…. Congélate desde los huesos hasta la sangre- El tono frio de Simón asusto de una nueva forma a Marceline, pero…. Finn seguía con vida… ¡seguía con vida!, con esas palabras no tomo en cuenta cuando bloques de hielo cubrieron las naves y a los soldados acabando con sus vidas, pero antes de que Simón diera vuelta se oyó un *Beep*, de golpe…

- ¡Mierda!- Simón tomo a Marceline justo cuando una onda de luz dorada golpeo toda la Nocheosfera incluyendo a su actual reina.

- ¡Marcy rápido abre un portal a Ooo tenemos poco tiempo!- grito con una mescla de miedo y frustración el ex rey helado, a chica siguió la orden de su padre adoptivo y abrió un portal a Ooo lástima que fuera de día, en cuanto se posó sobre el sol, solo sintió el calor pero no el dolor habitual además de que ahora se daba cuenta de que caminaba no flotaba como antes, antes de preguntarle a Simón este se comunicaba por un comunicador en forma de pulsera.

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

Gumball no estaba en su mejor momento, estaba tirado en el suelo con quemaduras de tercer grado en el cuerpo mientras su rival se dirigía a su hermana menor y la chica que esta protegía con un tranquilo y de eje arrogante, era el fin y no pudo proteger a nadie como en Aaa… no importaba como pero por lo menos debía salvar a su hermana, trato de moverse pero el dolor era demasiado para su gusto.

- Soy patético- hablo el semi humano con desgano.

- Hasta que por fin lo admites "Gayball"- esa voz, esa maldita voz, el ex príncipe la reconocería donde fuera, además de que tenía una silueta delante de él que sostenía La típica Guitarra-Hacha del rey vampiro- Vamos anciano te mostrare como pelea un hombre de verdad.

- Marshall- el dulce ser dio una media sonrisa antes de caer en la inconsciencia, pero antes de eso pudo ver una sonrisa en el vampiro.

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

Jake the dog ahora estaba en el suelo ahogándose en el dolor, como acto de piedad el joven Oru no le dio a ningún órgano vital, pero había algo raro con su cuerpo, lo sentía más grande y pesado además de que de la cintura para abajo sentía una brisa muy incómoda, al alzar la vista se encontraba cientos de armas de fuego flotando en el aire listas para acabar el trabajo, junto a los dos gemelos.

- Últimas palabras Semi-humano-

Jake abrió los ojos, ahora lo sentía, dejo de ser un perro para ser un humano-perro, solo sus orejas y colas se mantenían en el lugar que antes estaban, otra cosa de relevancia de la cintura para abajo estaba… desnuda.

- Como sea ¿sabes qué hora es?- el ahora semi humano se llenó de un rencor hacia el joven que pronunciaba esas palabras.

- Púdrete- hablo Jake con voz tajante.

- Bien que así sea entonces- antes de dar la orden de disparar una gran estela de luz blanca destruyo todas sus armas.

Los tres individuos presentes voltearon, caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza con un abrigo de oso polar, parecía tener una espada en la espalda y por donde se asoman los ojos se mostraban dos orbes azules sin ninguna emoción.

- ¿Finn?-

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Y Listo, ahora debo de agradecer por Reviews a quien los haya dado, la verdad no planeaba continuar esta historia pero, qué más da nos vemos, ha dejen Reviews si quieren continuación.<p> 


End file.
